pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Misery/Archive11
Archives ---- #Beginning – April 22, 2008 #April 22, 2008 – May 29, 2008 #May 29, 2008 – June 20, 2008 #June 20, 2008 – July 26, 2008 #July 26, 2008 – August 21, 2008 #August 21, 2008 – October 17, 2008 #October 17, 2008 – November 14, 2008 #November 14, 2008 – January 5, 2009 #January 5, 2009 – January 25, 2009 #January 25, 2009 – February 11, 2009 Names for my female PvE Ranger Give me name ideas for my new PvE ranger I'm going to spec for PvP. Either that or approve my current ideas. Current ideas are: #Apply Misery - Generically ranger #Professor R Misrey - The brilliant wife of Dr J Pianc #Miss R Misrey - Not quite ready to tie the not, still young, uneducated and innocent #Savage Misery - Just a touch of S&M in the name #Misery Has Pew Pew - Pew Pew #Mizzles Mc Pew Pew - Mc Pew Pew #Misery Spams Ints - I really do #Mizzles Mc Pretty - Because I am so pretty #Mizzles Mc Mizzly Thoughts? - (talk) 19:02, 10 February 2009 (EST) :Mizzles Mc Misery [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 19:03, 10 February 2009 (EST) ::I've seen the name Misery Has Pew Pew before, isn't that already your ranger? o.O 19:08, 10 February 2009 (EST) :::PvP slot that gets rerolled. - (talk) 19:09, 10 February 2009 (EST) ::::I like Professor cuz it meshes so will with Pianc 19:10, 10 February 2009 (EST) :::::Read The Misery, I Interrupted Mise, and Misery Has Pew Pew are all favorable. 19:18, 10 February 2009 (EST) :Miss R Misery <3<3<3 --Mafaraxas (talk) 21:25, 10 February 2009 (EST) ::Apply Misery, cause I've got an emo reputation and I like the name. 2 and 3 are also alright. --'-Chaos- ' 08:38, 11 February 2009 (EST) Good News! Professor R Misrey is pregnant! I hope you'll all come to the baby shower! - 08:42, 11 February 2009 (EST) :Yay! Congratulations Doctor. I assume you will film the birth and place it on youtube? - (talk) 08:45, 11 February 2009 (EST) ::I cannot for I will scrubbed in and assisting you with the birth. Perhaps Skakid can help if it won't conflict with his trip to FursuitCon '09? - 08:50, 11 February 2009 (EST) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pKtXXUaRQP0& [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 09:08, 11 February 2009 (EST) :::Post some pictcha's so I can boldly determine if your child is the cutest thing that ever graced this earth, or if it will be as ugly as sin. Or some sick sick combination of both. :>----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 23:02, 11 February 2009 (EST) ::::wut? - (talk) 02:54, 12 February 2009 (EST) Build:W/A Epic Swapping Wut? When was the first time? Why wasn't Panics vote removed? Since when did we ban for troll votes on joke builds? I'm really confused tbh. Life 13:01, 11 February 2009 (EST) :How about, not having joke builds? The first time was the first vote removal. I'm just going to delete it tbh, it's trashed and has a well tag. - (talk) 13:02, 11 February 2009 (EST) ::So the first time was just now? And it's not like I made the build. Btw, I've seen plenty of votes on joke/horrible builds that didn't get such a reaction. Life 14:00, 11 February 2009 (EST) :::Yes, the first time was now and joke builds do occasionally get such a reaction. Wizardboy has threatened to ban before over 5-5's on a joke build that I can recall. We don't really want shitty builds in great because it kind of makes us look like more of a joke than we are, you dig? Whenever I want to show someone how bad Gamependium is, I link them to one of their shitty builds that has a high rating, do we want the same thing? - (talk) 15:58, 11 February 2009 (EST) Hey, it's your birthday Just thought I'd point that out and say congratulations and stuff. Hope you can buy booze (otherwise what's the point, right?). (→18:22, 13 February 2009 - ) :Happy Birthday strong infuser. 18:47, 13 February 2009 :: Happy birthday Professor R Misery, I hope your b-day is amazing and alcohol filled.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 19:07, 13 February 2009 (EST) :::Happy birthsday Misery! It's on st. valentine's day, pretty aweasome. --Anonimous. D: 19:13, 13 February 2009 (EST) ::::I hope your bday goes better than HA did :> [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 19:17, 13 February 2009 (EST) :::::I blame Frosty. :< 19:26, 13 February 2009 ::::::Seriously, don't you people have school or something? --Mafaraxas (talk) 20:17, 13 February 2009 (EST) Your Bday is the day before valentines day? ...gay. Happy birthday dear mizzles. Ricky vantof 19:37, 13 February 2009 (EST) I think we need a PvE bm =/ rfbm anon or someone, and if he trolls then banban? Don't ask why I came here, this just was the nearest talk page.. I guess you care so I'll suggest it =/ -- 20:28, 15 February 2009 (EST) :I agree. He may be a dick, but he owns pve. 20:30, 15 February 2009 ::It's not even a matter of player skill, but having sufficient abilities and an interest in improving this pve section. -- 20:31, 15 February 2009 (EST) :::Is he that good at pve? I am yet to see proof of that. (→20:32, 15 February 2009 - ) ::::I couldn't come up with many more people I'd support. -- 20:33, 15 February 2009 (EST) :::::I heard...that he farms trolls with a naked mesmer with frenzy. I also want my friend Nikki to come onto PvX. She maxed 28 pve titles, and has 5 sets of obby. And she says it's easy. She calls me bad cause I don't have obby yet and I've been playing for over 2 years. :< 20:35, 15 February 2009 ::::::That proves your friend Nikki likes to grind and you don't. -- 20:36, 15 February 2009 (EST) ::::::: Well, if you can't provide proof of how you know he's good at pve apart from his word, then his RfBM will be a disaster. A lot of people dislike him and w/o proof he wont pass. (→20:36, 15 February 2009 - ) ::::::::tbh pics or Anon is just like most people at pvx, bad [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 20:37, 15 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::Anon has in fact improved quite many builds on pvx, where others just let things be. -- 20:38, 15 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::Nikki thinks Discordway is bad. And she smells. 20:39, 15 February 2009 ::::::::::(to Chaos) Such as? I have only seen Anon troll and get banned for doing stupid shit. Chaos, if I were you I'd look to RfBM someone who isn't hated by so many users. (→20:41, 15 February 2009 - ) :::::::::::Specialcontribs tells me Anon has changed about 3 build, and those were minor changes, he is scrub till proven not. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 20:44, 15 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::Is Lyssan good? 20:47, 15 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::Don't think so, not sure. http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Special:Contributions&limit=500&target=Anonimous... That's not 3 builds/minor changes alright. -- 20:49, 15 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::I think you under-rate Anon's ability because he isn't scared of saying it like it is, and apart from having a slightly bitchy way of telling you your build is bad, he is good at adjusting builds for their intended purpose and shows good knowledge of the game. He has shown to me time and time again that he knows what works well in pve and when you talk to him about a build properly he will give constructive feedback and won't let go of something he doesnt like until you give him good reason to like it (See here,here, want more?). If you talk shit like most people here do, he will treat you with the same bollocks and you won't get on. For this reason, a rfbm is pointless as most people hate him because he isn't stupid like most people here. I would like to point out that I think that maxed titles, obsidian sets and completed games means nothing in the way of skill as with the right builds you can roll every area in the game, and titles, money or completion show nothing in how well you did it, how fast you did it or wether you leeched off your title-whore guild. Obsidian sets can be gotten from the same repeated run over and ver, many of which require very little skill. It's not like people actually struggle to 600/smite do they? Andy 21:00, 15 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::Strangely enough, I don't think Anonimous has the support of the community. 21:02, 15 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::::Nope, not even close. Honestly, Andy, I've known Anon since the first day he signed up (and sequentially raged). He's an asshole, just like most of us who shouldn't be BMs and pretty much his biggest contribution here so far has been pissing us off because he's a trolling douchebag. (→21:06, 15 February 2009 - ) :::::::::::::::::He raged because he was a random whoru who got reverted because he was one. -- 21:08, 15 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::Oh look, a discussion that should be on an RfBM page on my talk page. If you want Anonimous to be a BM, RfBM him. He has a very low likelihood of getting it, but I am not going to do it because starting an RfBM implies support. - (talk) 03:08, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::Nah, I won't RfBM him just for nothing, and people have been thinking it's an awful idea. This saved us from hours of discussion. -- 04:34, 16 February 2009 (EST) - 09:05, 17 February 2009 (EST) :Oshi, they caught me. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 09:08, 17 February 2009 (EST) mo tabbensig mk 5 Misery Says Tab 18:30, 17 February 2009 (EST) :I DEMAND Tab make me a neet sig like that. [QQ here] 18:31, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::you need to be interviewed over msn first D: Tab 18:32, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::Lucky, I have a neat siggy already.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 18:33, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::My cow is better. crazy cow 18:35, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::: [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 18:36, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::I can see why that cow is sad, somebody shat on his nose D: Ricky vantof 18:37, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::I am strong at cow dueling, feel free to cow duel me on msn, you will be defeated. - Misery Says Moo 18:37, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Holy fuck...is that a real book or did you shop the title? (→18:38, 17 February 2009 - ) :::::::i found it through google image, search for "misery moo" in google image [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 18:38, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::My username gives me an automatic victory, sorry. crazy cow 18:40, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::: that's u [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 18:43, 17 February 2009 (EST) Secret Message The pidgeon has returned with microfilm on his leg <_< - 06:36, 18 February 2009 (EST) Relationship whit RauwDauw he is a friend of mine how did u reduce that :O —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Oolino ( ) . :You have the same IP address. Don't sock. ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] 06:41, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::We are on school working reeeaaaly hard :P so thats why whe have the same IP —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Oolino ( ) . :::If that's the case, don't vote on the same builds and you should be fine, I'm sure you realise that votes coming from the same IP are a little suspicious and for that reason we cannot allow them. Also, please sign your comments with four tildes (~~~~). ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] 06:51, 18 February 2009 (EST) oke i wont —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Oolino ( ) . Pika Could you please tell him/her to stop trolling on my talkpage? Its getting rather annoying. --Drah 13:17, 18 February 2009 (EST) :He hasn't done so since you asked him to, if he has any respect he will leave it there. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 13:20, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::Pika annoys quite many people, and you need to learn how to handle trolls: ragequit.. Nowait. Just ignore her. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 13:21, 18 February 2009 (EST) :If you didn't want me to troll on your talkpage, kindly not explicitly invite me to your talkpage. Plus I have already stopped posting on your talkpage, at your request.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 13:23, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::Actually, I usually only annoy idiots. I only troll people who do not use their brains, if you would actually bother to scroll down my contribs. [[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 13:23, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::: I just have a feeling that he(?) is going to ignore what I said and continue doing it. --Drah 13:24, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::Are you baiting me?[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 13:26, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::: I did not explicitly invite you to troll on my talkpage I said we did not need to continue the discussion on Goledenstar's page because he said he was done with the build. And no I am not baiting you. --Drah 13:28, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::: So why are you repeatedly replying to my posts, if you are not baiting me? If you do not want a reply, trolling or not, don't reply. It's that simple.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 13:32, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::I think it's time for both of you to stop or at least continue this conversation on one of your usertalk pages or MSN. No reason for it being here. (→13:34, 18 February 2009 - ) ::::::(EC)Or how about you both stop posting and think, why am I responding to each others posts (that means you too pika). Pika already said he wasn't going to post on your page Drah so don't spill it over here. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 13:36, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::Fine I'll be the better person seeing as Pika can't stop himself(?) PvX:CHILL see ya later. --Drah 13:38, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::Imo if you don't know just say itself. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 14:25, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::^+1[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 14:29, 18 February 2009 (EST) What the fuck? You all suck. - Misery Says Moo 16:16, 18 February 2009 (EST) would the name Cingular be a copyvio if i were to change to that? (nothing final yet so don't perma me ;) ) -- 13:26, 18 February 2009 :Is there even any rule to prevent people from having certain nicknames? Altho Coca Cola would be a wtf name. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 13:29, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::well Copyvio and NPA would stop quite a few i would think -- 13:31, 18 February 2009 :::I don't think we care that much about names, otherwise Pika Fan would already be in trouble, it's just images that Auron seems to care about and he is the copyvio - Misery Says Moo 16:18, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::Crucifier. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 16:23, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::buttfucker --Mafaraxas (talk) 17:02, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::llama -- 17:03, 18 February 2009 :::::::Maf, you draw your noun and I draw mine? ;o Tai, lolz --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 17:04, 18 February 2009 (EST) I have sensed my IGN popping up in this conversation but am sorely disappointed to see there isn't any drama revolving around me.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 03:42, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :Pika your name is copyvio -- 03:43, 23 February 2009 ::No it's not, according to http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pika.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 03:45, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::sarcasm -- 03:47, 23 February 2009 ::::Past experience when dealing with you says you are incapable of sarcasm.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 03:49, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::::lolwut? i don't think i've ever talked to you directly before -- 03:54, 23 February 2009 ::::::It doesn't matter as long the origins of my name is a cute creature. [[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 03:56, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::Piplups cuter. Biggles Strongfist™ 04:08, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::The degree of cuteness depends on individual judgment.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 04:22, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::not in this case unfortunately -- 04:23, 23 February 2009 :::::::::: +1 Biggles Strongfist™ 04:25, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Your reply stems from denial; I fully understand your feelings.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 04:26, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Pbears win cuteness. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 04:37, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :Aww....coochie coochie...[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 04:43, 23 February 2009 (UTC) msn if ur free pls. Rawrawr Dinosaur 00:33, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Just thought you'd like to know that while you were in Munich, you missed my wife admitting on Vent that she doesn't really exist. - 12:19, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :I already knew that Panic. Big duh. - Misery Says Moo 13:14, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::But you didnt get to hear her say it. - 13:17, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::Well, then you have to remedy that some day. - Misery Says Moo 13:18, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I kinda had to trick her into it. She adamantly refused to tell Frosty to fuck off :<. We'll see if we happen to be GvGing tonight. - 13:34, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::::German classzzzzzzzzzzz. - Misery Says Moo 13:39, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::lrn2germany already so you dont have to go to class. - 13:56, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::German sucks :< I regret to have started studying it. --'-Chaos-' 13:58, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::ym sucks - 14:03, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Right. Maybe I'd succeed in it if I'd bother actually studying harder =/ --'-Chaos-' 14:05, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I got a C in german and pzd out [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 14:10, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I'm glad if I pass the course with more than minimal accepted score. --'-Chaos-' 14:16, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::I actually heard Panics wife. I was really tired. But we had epic HA time. Made like 60 fame. Biggles Strongfist™ 07:13, 24 February 2009 (UTC) QQ you guys HA? Nobody ever asks ME to HA qq Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 21:22, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :We are HAing right now :D - Misery Says Moo 21:55, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :You can come HA, Panic has to log. Whisp me on Firm Back Is Firm. Tab 21:57, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::tab the nasty — Skakid Rally- kupo! 22:16, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Buneary http://i196.photobucket.com/albums/aa182/xhealerpika/buneary.gif http://i196.photobucket.com/albums/aa182/xhealerpika/1buneary.jpg http://i196.photobucket.com/albums/aa182/xhealerpika/tn_BUNEARY1.jpg http://i196.photobucket.com/albums/aa182/xhealerpika/buneary2_2.gif http://i196.photobucket.com/albums/aa182/xhealerpika/Buneary2.png http://i196.photobucket.com/albums/aa182/xhealerpika/53-buneary.jpg Rabbit plague, release the hounds! Rickyvantof 15:44, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :diaf Ricky. bun bun bun, unq unq unq - Misery Says Moo 15:45, 24 February 2009 (UTC) How're ya feeling, bugalugs? - 14:09, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :I spent all night throwing up. I just woke up after sleeping for ~19 hours. - Misery Says Moo 14:18, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :so...many....copyvios... --Anonimous. D: 14:13, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, there are no copyright violations on this page. At least not as far as PvX is concerned. - Misery Says Moo 14:18, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::not a copyright violation from our side. --'-Chaos-' 14:21, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, creating a webpage that uses copyrighted material is still a copyright violation regardless of who's hosting the material. Also, if the hosting website hasn't given permission for your website to display images it hosts, then you are stealing their bandwidth, which is also illegal. - ::::Crap. --'-Chaos-' 15:14, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Just don't tell Auron and it'll be fine, really. ^_^ Brandnew. 15:20, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::::: Yarr. Otherwise doing stuff like using Disney characters on your website by linking directly to pictures on Disney.com (or whatever it is) with would be allowed. On the plus side, it's unlikely Gamefreak or Nintendo are going to come after us and likely they'll just ask that we stop using the pictures and only seek legal action if we don't. Be careful about linking directly to images that aren't hosted by places like Imageshack, photobucket, etc, where they specifically allow hotlinking. Also, it's wikia's problem now, not Gcards or Aurons :> - 15:23, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :::::: Need to isolate this user talk with a huge lead wall so Auron's all-seeing x-ray vision won't see it. Mwah. Copyviofeast. --'-Chaos-' 15:25, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::Copyvio. I'm deleting them :3 Biggles Strongfist™ 17:35, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You don't want to do that or they extend their ears. Then you're screwed. --'-Chaos-' 17:37, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::kay. Biggles Strongfist™ 17:39, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::It's not copyvio.....--ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 17:41, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS SHADOW. Ahem, Misery and I have. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 17:47, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::wat? Just realized Your signature doesn't display properly in IE either. Please change the color codes to #00dd00, #00ee00 and #00ff00. Thanks in advance. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 17:31, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :Fixed. MiseryUser talk:Misery 17:40, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Misery Says Moo Tab 13:14, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Lmao, Ricky's talking about Nikki. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 02:11, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :^ Misery Says Moo 11:55, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Removed vote on Build:Rt/P Spear of Remedy build Hello, I would ask you to restore the vote. Competitive Missions are random arenas. As are Alliance Battles So are Random Arenas. You are confusing the wording, I wrote that "I would note that it is pretty effective as an RA build due to its versatility" in addition to the other arenas. Furthermore, if you would be so kind as to completely remove I Am Jeebus' vote, as his is without any sense of how to play the build at all. He's obviously not bothered to play it and merely casts his vote out of feeble understanding of the mechanics involved, though he does have a personal reason to vote against it because his votes were removed prior to the Wikia move. - Greven 15:44, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Still, trying a build isn't required to vote on it. If it was, we wouldn't have a single vetted build yet. --'-Chaos-' 15:50, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :I Am Jebus's vote is a BM issue imo. I think I see what you mean, feel free to reinstate it yourself rewording "Random Arenas", which has a specific meaning to something like "arenas with random teams". Misery Says Moo 15:51, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::K, now it's tagged for RA again, zzzzzzzz. Misery Says Moo 16:09, 2 March 2009 (UTC) I invte you to discuss--Relyk 16:49, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Misread the arenas, meh. Misery Says Moo 17:12, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Mizzles LUK LUK. jx4aU-mU2ik The vids pretty awesome, but the song rocks. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 21:23, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :reminds me of the april fools day live action legend of zelda ;oo --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 23:42, 3 March 2009 (UTC) User:Goldenstar/Lolk I've taken it to a fucking art form--Goldenstar 02:39, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :k Misery Says Moo 08:07, 3 March 2009 (UTC) was i... asking for your opinion on my emobeaow box? and, i mean...its not like you visit my page a lot --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 23:39, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :It blocks the links on the nav bar on the left, PvX:DIS. Misery Says Moo 23:43, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::well, you can scroll down >> and as far as it seems, PvX:DIS is not yet written --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 00:54, 5 March 2009 (UTC) User talk Angela Changes that made GWiki return to normal would apply to PvX too, I bet. Creative solutions win. --- -- ( ) (talk) 22:17, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :Yes, but I will continue to rage at Wikia staff every time they do something dumb until they stop doing things that are dumb or I rage :> Misery Says Moo 22:29, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::I am sure Wikia will win that race. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:26, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::It's win-win either way tbh. Misery Says Moo 13:29, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Misery SMASH gj. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 23:49, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :A whole bunch of things built up to make me pissed off enough to try and deal with all of them in one fell swoop. Misery Says Moo 23:51, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::I'll be the enforcer if need be. I'm bored shitless without my Alliance Chat. :( Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 23:59, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::I'm going to bed, don't go too nuts but in my opinion new users have and need a higher level of protection under policy than established users. Misery Says Moo 00:00, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I'll see about writing one up. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 00:12, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Dp we really need more bad people? =/ --Anonimous. D: 00:19, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Are you good at PvP? k. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 00:21, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Being good at pvp and being good at guild wars are two different things. You are going wrong way here as usual, why should everyone kneel before every single newcomer who submits bad build with even worse description and will inevetebly rage at people trying to prove it is good after it gets trashed. Why dont you concentrate on real problems that keep good people from coming to this site? Like "PvE is srs bsns" crap that destroyed the entire pve section because good PvE'ers just didnt bother. --Anonimous. D: 00:23, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Know why people do that? Cause you and all of the other PvE players are dicks. Plain and simple. You want something to happen? Act your age, assuming you're an adult. There's no way possible that you can draw bees with vinegar. People reading the talks and pages here think that everyone on PvX are a bunch of bad wannabe elitist /b/tards. If you really want to make a difference, do it in a fucking positive manner. Try discussing something with them instead of being a prick about it. I'm getting sick of all of the NPA around here too. Stop that shit too. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 00:45, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::You will never get it right around here. Dicks because we finally dared to stop all pvp/pve bs and trash all those horrible any/me cryer builds? I spot hypocricy here, everyone else is dick here for that matter you included. --Anonimous. D: 01:08, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::You've got it COMPLETELY wrong. Are you some kind of revolutionary? No, you're a user on this website. Keep your contributions and opinions within guidelines. I'm done replying to you. Case closed. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 01:11, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Yes you can say that I am, because nobody before me cared about pve section or given more power to pve'ers and guidelines arent rules they can be avoided. Listen, for someone who is about to carebear every newbie you are way to agressive. --Anonimous. D: 01:19, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Drop it. Just drop it. I'll have something ready for all of this tomorrow. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 01:21, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Drop what? You dont get your point across, I just dont understand what you want to say. Am I good at pvp? I hate it so dunno. pve has less repetition, pretty things, more skill choice. --Anonimous. D: 01:26, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Rhetorical, your answer didn't matter. There are already good and bad people on this site and who are you to nominate yourself as an actual 'good' player? No one knows of you. I know I don't call myself great at PvE or PvP. That's my point. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 01:27, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::By comparing your achievement to ones of others I assume. Good players are those who can do thing averege player couldnt normally do so you just see how close you are to that. --Anonimous. D: 01:31, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Average meaning....that wammo with 6 attacks on his bar, healing breeze and rebirth? Or the smiting monk with fire spells? Oh oh, or that ele with two superior runes on. Or the PvE mesmer that never gets played cause he doesn't know wtf to do?? :( Yeah, I know more than them. And yes, the majority of Guild Wars players ARE those archetypes. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 01:40, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :8 D e-Peeeeeeeeennnnnnn--ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 03:36, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Dear Anonimous, I am not telling people to worship newcomers, I am telling them not to break policy on multiple counts and be a massive dick to newcomers, there is a difference. By all means, trash a bad build, do not move it to a joke builds section and proceed to personally attack newcomers. I'm basically asking people to be less of a dick to people who don't really deserve it, thanks. Misery Says Moo 07:58, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks I know you don't know me or my experience with guild wars but I do know a good person when I read one. Thanks for trying to calm thing sdown. I know it was for Hydra but ti was still my cause. thanks.Xtreme Hunter 04:13, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Misery is Friendly--Relyk 04:17, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :I'm actually a massive asshole with my own private agenda, but not a problem, happy editing. Misery Says Moo 08:02, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::Xtreme, people here are quite two-faced and their behavior is very fluctuating. --'-Chaos-' 12:11, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::I blame PMS, those cramps are a bitch. Misery Says Moo 12:13, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, the ones with two-faced are considered really nice already. Those with like, 5 or more are the ones you should be looking out for.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 16:43, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm 4-faced. Like Lyssa, only prettier. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 16:47, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Sadly, delusion makes you have 5, not 4.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 16:50, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Eh.. Isn't Lyssa 2 faced? --'-Chaos-' 16:52, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::delusion is the 4th one pika, he actually has 3 faces--Relyk 16:53, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::He has 4, then he has delusion, so it's 5. lrn2count tbh.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 17:01, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::ym Pika, ym. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 17:10, 5 March 2009 (UTC) (12:23:11) Misery: ................................... - 12:55, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Your agenda isn't very private Misery :<--Relyk 16:48, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Oh really? So what is my agenda Relyk? Misery Says Moo 17:37, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::To get into a position to outsplit 4 heroes. Lord of all tyria 17:43, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::That's BS. I've watched Misery solo gank guild lords by himself using a hammer monk. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 22:49, 5 March 2009 (UTC) MisBASH! Misery likes to eat ^^ --Anonimous. D: 10:15, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :No one else will do it tbh and it's on a shitload of builds. Misery Says Moo 10:16, 6 March 2009 (UTC) So what's been nerfed/buffed? I don't have access to Gww, Gw or Official website. Enlighten me! [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 11:00, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Spikes nerfed, splits buffed, turret rangers mindlessly slaughtered :< Brandnew. 11:11, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::Turrets are still okay. I'd have preferred that they hit Hunter's Shot which is just as if not more broken than Flail. ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']][''' [a]] 11:13, 6 March 2009 (UTC) They nerfed everything that was OP'd tbh. [[User:Rickyvantof|'''Ricky]]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 11:15, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Pimp Slap.. --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:38, 6 March 2009 (UTC) OSHIT No more WoW on Ghostly QQQQQQQQQ [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 11:21, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Good, won't have to micro terrible PvXers to do it. Of course, now they probably WILL do it. Misery Says Moo 11:57, 6 March 2009 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Me/any_PvE_Visions_of_Regret_Mesmer Can you make it to Great please Misery? Because I'm done asking on AN they cant do it right. --Anonimous. D: 11:20, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :I don't like to remove votes JUST because they aren't 5-5, especially in an area with no real clear-cut meta that I am not familiar with, remember I am not a BM. I have removed a couple of votes with poor reasoning. If you 5-5 it and someone else who you think is good at PvE 5-5's it, it will be in great. If you can give me a good reason why someone else's vote is flawed, I will remove it. Misery Says Moo 11:54, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::Seeing that it got copletely changed I think all votes should be wipes actually because they dont reflect the current build. --Anonimous. D: 15:44, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::I can do that, let me check the dates first. Misery Says Moo 17:01, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Meh, it's in great now, do I still have to care? Misery Says Moo 17:03, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Ok you can stop caring now. --Anonimous. D: 18:06, 6 March 2009 (UTC) If I find a hundred different pictures of buneary and posted it here would it spoil your good mood?19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 18:01, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Hi Pika Fan, fuck off :> Misery Says Moo 18:03, 6 March 2009 (UTC) (But no, that would be most welcome) :: >:19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 18:06, 6 March 2009 (UTC) YAYYYYY http://i196.photobucket.com/albums/aa182/xhealerpika/1.jpg http://i196.photobucket.com/albums/aa182/xhealerpika/2.jpg http://i196.photobucket.com/albums/aa182/xhealerpika/3.jpg http://i196.photobucket.com/albums/aa182/xhealerpika/4.jpg http://i196.photobucket.com/albums/aa182/xhealerpika/5.jpg http://i196.photobucket.com/albums/aa182/xhealerpika/6.jpg http://i196.photobucket.com/albums/aa182/xhealerpika/7.jpg http://i196.photobucket.com/albums/aa182/xhealerpika/8.jpg http://i196.photobucket.com/albums/aa182/xhealerpika/9.jpg http://i196.photobucket.com/albums/aa182/xhealerpika/10.jpg http://i196.photobucket.com/albums/aa182/xhealerpika/11.jpg http://i196.photobucket.com/albums/aa182/xhealerpika/12.jpg http://i196.photobucket.com/albums/aa182/xhealerpika/13.jpg http://i196.photobucket.com/albums/aa182/xhealerpika/14.jpg http://i196.photobucket.com/albums/aa182/xhealerpika/15.jpg http://i196.photobucket.com/albums/aa182/xhealerpika/16.jpg http://i196.photobucket.com/albums/aa182/xhealerpika/17.jpg http://i196.photobucket.com/albums/aa182/xhealerpika/18.jpg http://i196.photobucket.com/albums/aa182/xhealerpika/19.jpg http://i196.photobucket.com/albums/aa182/xhealerpika/20.jpg http://i196.photobucket.com/albums/aa182/xhealerpika/21.jpg http://i196.photobucket.com/albums/aa182/xhealerpika/22.jpg http://i196.photobucket.com/albums/aa182/xhealerpika/23.jpg http://i196.photobucket.com/albums/aa182/xhealerpika/24.jpg http://i196.photobucket.com/albums/aa182/xhealerpika/25.jpg :D Misery Says Moo 18:19, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :75 more to go.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 18:20, 6 March 2009 (UTC) dear pika, please post 100 assorted cute pokemon on my page. with love, Tab 18:25, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :If you so wish dear tabbels.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 18:26, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ''Reason: Brandnew changed his song wat? --Brandnew. 16:48, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :It's a figure of speech, I mean you changed what you were saying, i.e. you changed your vote. Misery Says Moo 17:09, 7 March 2009 (UTC) PvX-Relyk and Relyk I voted on both so now I've ended up voting twice on builds, isn't there any tools for finding which pages an user's edited, rather than the User Ratings? Because I want to get rid of all the PvX-Relyk votes--Relyk 21:42, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :User ratings is the only way, it's a special page. You can only use it if you are logged into that account though. I don't think there is anyway for someone to see every build someone else has voted on. The other thing you could do is go bug Angela again. Know any reason why you haven't been merged? Misery Says Moo 00:15, 8 March 2009 (UTC) You Is not too good a flagger misery :o I actually decided to obs for once you see. And incoming ona flagger? what a bad idea. But nice looking rit. And why do you have toilet paper next to your laptop? — LukeJohnson 23:57, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :Incoming flagger is brave and strong on Frozen Isle, but that game just went terribly, we had just lost to GANK on Burning and I don't think anyone was thinking straight. Watch the GANK game, it was a better one. I can't believe our warrior got soloed by an archer. Misery Says Moo 00:16, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :wat, incoming is gud on rit [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 00:20, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :: LOL WHAT? Goddamnit I need to be able to log onto GW. :( Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 00:22, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :Incoming might be average at best but its meta anyway 00:22, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::Pretty sure I'm amazing, I brought apply with spike build! :> --'Crowels슴Mc슴Mootles' 00:24, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :::You are amazing, Life was raging about you to us in all chat about how amazing you are :> Misery Says Moo 00:32, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::::xD What was he saying? :p --'Crowels슴Mc슴Mootles' 00:36, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :::::I wasn't really paying attention, something about one ranger bringing the wrong prep, but apply magebane was strong. Xei asked for WoW to get DPS off, but then he didn't cancel to draw Magebane ever. Not that it would have mattered, Crow would have seen through his wily plan and Magebaned it anyway. Misery Says Moo 00:45, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Moo :>. Crowels le fox! --'Crowels슴Mc슴Mootles' 00:48, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::At the end you Dshot my Resilient Weapon and I died, then our Guild Lord died :< Misery Says Moo 00:51, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Sorry Mizzles, I'm very nasty :< --'Crowels슴Mc슴Mootles' 00:52, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::It's ok Crowels, everyone else was dead and I guess you were bored. I forgive you. Misery Says Moo 00:57, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Miz le kind :> --'Crowels슴Mc슴Mootles' 00:59, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I never snared Crowels :> Misery Says Moo 01:00, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::crowels was on other team? :> — LukeJohnson 14:02, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::No, Crow dshotted his own flagger. Was a tragedy. ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']][[PvXwiki:Administrators|' a]] 14:04, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Blagh prof=R/any expertise=12+1 marksmanship=12+1+1ArrowShotShotshotfocusreflexesoptionalSig/build With a short bow for pumping and a recurve bow for rupting. Ignore me, useless theorycraft. Expertise breakpoint is correct with Focus btw. Other option is Expert's Dexterity with Point Blank Shot over Burning Arrow. Misery Says Moo 15:35, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :rapid fire Tab 15:36, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::Dhiana FrostytheAdmin 16:10, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::Probably, but 1 less energy per attack skill means pump pump pump and Rapid Fire doesn't stack with LR D: Misery Says Moo 17:24, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :thats what i was running in ra before th nerf. im gud ranger [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'''Infested]][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 17:26, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::What about volley with I am the strongest? 12:37, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :::We are totally talking about PvP. Misery Says Moo 12:39, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::::My bad...still I am strongest would help. 12:55, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :::::I generally don't like taking PvE only skills on my bar in PvP arenas because they are locked and I cannot activate them so it kind of feels like a waste of a skill slot. Misery Says Moo 12:57, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Wow egg on my face. Sorry about that I didn't realalize. I should shut up and mind my own. 13:16, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Not a problem. Misery Says Moo 13:17, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Misery is friendly. He won't ban you like I would over that. Big sysop 13:23, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Can I play my rookie card on that suggestion?...lol 13:29, 11 March 2009 (UTC) gz? youve made it onto my quote page, the first wiki quote actualy as i was reading random articles i chuckled. more to come but just thought ide let you know.image:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 03:20, 11 March 2009 (UTC) .... That was mean Misery. PvX:Chill. No need to be so mean. :< Big sysop 11:19, 11 March 2009 (UTC) mo!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Tab 17:58, 12 March 2009 (UTC) : c mo. Misery Says Moo 18:25, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::mo!? Tab 18:33, 12 March 2009 (UTC) moo question how can i start a project page (can i?)? Feel like tidying up the PvE section of the builds, since most players look to PvX for Hero Builds, not builds for themselves (most often times to the detriment of their fail ZOMG Hamstriiiiiing bars). 00:04, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :Moo. We haven't been big on projects in the past, but that doesn't mean we can't start now. PvXwiki:Projects outlines the process. You basically make a page outlining the project in the PvXwiki namespace, link to it on the projects page and tada! You are done, you just need to get some other people interested in the project then. When you make the page link me and I'll check it if you want. Misery Says Moo 08:07, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Sproing! How misses Misery? - 10:16, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :Sproing! Misery Says Moo 10:18, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::Sproing! - 10:21, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :::http://img24.imageshack.us/img24/4968/325spoink.jpg --Mafaraxas 18:06, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Sproing?19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 18:36, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :::::c sproing Misery Says Moo 18:48, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::d confusion ~ Big sysop 18:51, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Ban I said pix or gtfo, so see you in a week. Please consider changing your attitude when you come back. Lord of all tyria 21:10, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :wtb someone to perma ~ Big sysop 21:35, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::take your pick, any of these is fine with me Tab 21:40, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::/cough, sorry excuse me Hydra 22:04, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::You guys are awful. :D btw. ~ Big sysop 22:08, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Also, please permaban me because I am too good an infuser. <319x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 22:46, 15 March 2009 (UTC) 10 dead kittens User:Xtreme1ne and User:Napalm Flame are related? It's curious napalm started flaming awhile after xtreme started flaming. skakid made me paranoid :/--Relyk 06:16, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :You are paranoid. Different IPs, and Napalm doesn't have the guile to pull that off. ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']][''' [a]] 07:39, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::Stop being a shitter Relyk. Drama is annoyingly hard to stop on this site. ~ Big sysop 07:55, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :tl;dr Misery Says Moo 08:09, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::Fine one of napalm's friends :P--Relyk 17:23, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::::i doubt it, since napalm doesnt pve '''Hydra 17:25, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Napalm has koabd 3 or something, so he sorta does Rawrawr Dinosaur 21:00, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::o Hydra 21:03, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Relyk you really don't know me...you assume too much. But I guess it is easy for you cause this is all you know. Misery he is watching my every move and trolling. I don't care for is comments and he seems to be where ever I am. I did nothing wrong just express my build with out QQ'ing. I delt with everything a best I could. He is okay with it for he had others to back him up....I was agaisnt all odds and seems like "newbies" are set up to fail....if they don't quit they the get hounded until they do. I did make a crappy build and I shouldn't of posted it but when it worked I posted it. When I figured out is wasn't better I wanted it deleted. The drama followed me to that build as well. When ever there is Relyk there will be Drama....and I am not the only one think this. For newbies everywhere they need room and guidance. If I did something wrong then tell me. I can learn. Oh insert comment here anon. 01:58, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I just read Napalm's discussion page...noticed how Relyk interjected at the end to increase the Drama....looks famillar. Pattern? Then he goes off and makes "good" with the guys that were bashing him. I don't need support and I don't QQ. What you call flame...I call defence. Just think about it before you all respond cause I know you all can't resist. 02:12, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I'm well aware of Relyk's nature. Him and I have clashed on several occasions. Any time you feel he may have breached policy feel free to link me on my talk. Misery Says Moo 07:20, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::As and aside note I think I might of messed up by adding a link to an exsiting vetted build. I shouldn't of done that rookie mistake again. Thought it might help with discussion. Thought you would like to here it from me first. 11:43, 17 March 2009 (UTC) gg -- 17:35, 16 March 2009 :I'd do it again tbh. Misery Says Moo 20:58, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::haha, Misery you made my day. --Anonimous. D: 11:45, 17 March 2009 (UTC)